


Equivalent Exchange

by GaHoolianGirl



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: -Ish, Cousland is a biology teacher and Zevran is a travelling dance teacher, Flirting, I couldn't hold back I love this AU so much, M/M, Playful Flirting, Slow Burn, Texting, They flirt for right away but don't meet for awhile, Wrong Number AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: Expecting to score the handsome man he'd met at the Pearl last night, Gideon Cousland ends up accidentally texting Zevran instead.Luckily, the principle of equivalent exchange applies.





	1. Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't rest easy knowing I'd never written one of these! This is my stab at it. The Else/Sakura I posted a bit back counts as this fic's accompanying F/F fic (though I may make a follow up to this with my Tabris/Leliana, maybe). This is slightly different as other's of it's kind that I've experienced because they aren't teenagers, so less memes and extreme text-speak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon plans on getting a one night stand; instead, he gets Zevran.
> 
> He's not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gideon Cousland, as always.

Gideon made the mental note, as he sat up in bed with a raging headache, that, maybe, just maybe, he shouldn’t always be allowed to drink so much. He wasn’t twenty one anymore. Thirty was right around the corner and he wasn’t the spry young buck he’d been right out of college. The Maker could forgive a man who just wanted to relive his youth a little, right? He looked all around him to make sure he hadn’t brought anything...or _anyone_....unsavory home with him. Work wasn’t an issue right now, as the kids were on summer break, and minus lesson planning, he was free until school started back up. But if he got caught in some bad shit while drunk, he never knew what that’d do to his reputation as a teacher.

He did take notice of a crumpled piece of paper on the nightstand beside him. Reaching out for it, he winced at his aching shoulder muscles. He unfurled it, and on it was what looked like...a phone number?

Gideon internally rejoiced (his sore throat didn’t allow him to make that joy into a sound). _I can still get a guy’s number at this age!_

Twenty nine wasn’t quite middle aged yet, but the Cousland genes tended towards “rugged father figure” more than “youthful and virile”, so scoring was something Gideon did not achieve as often as he wanted. He was hit on, sure, but he was more expected to treat them to dates and expensive gifts (once they heard his family name) than a good toss in the sheets or a real relationship.

“Is it too early to text them...?” he muttered, regaining the use of some of his voice. He checked his phone.

_1:00 p.m_

“I guess not,” he huffed out a laugh, but it transformed into a huff of frustration. In his drunken haze, he seemed to have scribbled down the digits carelessly, and now had trouble deciphering them.

“I think I’ve got it,” he said quietly, typing the last number in, “Well, here goes nothing.”

 

**Gideon**

_Hey! I’m not sure you remember, but we met at the Pearl last night?_

 

Not only did he not expect an immediate reply, he didn't expect one with such enthusiasm.

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_Did we now?? I dont remember giving my number away but no matter ;)_

 

**Gideon**

_Tall, brown hair, often told he looks like a father of two?_

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_hmmmm no i believe id remember that?_

 

**Gideon**

_I’m so sorry?? I probably typed in the wrong number..._

 

The Void take him then and there! He thought maybe this would be his last big score before his big three-o, but life had a cruel sense of humor.

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_i was at the bar you mentioned however. i often am. maybe i saw you before?_

 

**Gideon**

_Doubtful haha. My work doesn’t let me go very often._

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_pity, you sound delightful~_

 

Gideon didn’t know if it was the excitement of talking with a stranger that made the simple compliment feel so good, or if it was simply that he’d be deprived so long that any attention was welcomed.

 

**Gideon**

_I’m really sorry to bother you like this..._

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_do not fret~ i do so loved to be bothered_

 

Gideon laughed out loud, rustling his sheets as he got up to get dressed. So maybe he wasn’t going to sleep with someone? The amusing person he had texted by accident was enough to brighten his hang-over filled morning.

(Though that mood was lessened after he threw up after brushing his teeth.)

* * *

The next time Gideon received a message from that stranger was two days after as he ate lunch. He was reviewing some of the early summer homework he had achieved from his honors students over some of his father’s homemade Fereldan beef and potato stew.

His phone buzzed beside him.

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_do u have the shoes for the next job?_

 

**Gideon**

_im sorry, but you seem to have returned the favor on that wrong number text_

 

He payed less attention to grammar this time, his parents’ cooking too good to take time away from to punctuate.

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_i see. hopefully i did not disturb you doing anything important?_

 

**Gideon**

_just eating. im assuming you thought i was a co-worker?_

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_he is usually the one who resides at the top of my recently texted list, as i forgot about our previous exchange_

 

**Gideon**

_you forgot me? how hurtful!_

 

Being playful like this was in Gideon’s nature; it made him popular with students, but it sometimes overwhelmed adults. He hoped he didn’t scare off his most recent source of amusement.

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_i hope you can forgive me for such a terrible transgression!_

 

Gideon smiled through a spoonful.

 

**Gideon**

_perhaps if im reimbursed for the date i lost two days ago?_

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_;)_

 

Gideon swallowed, still grinning.

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_the coworker i originally meant to text said he does indeed have the shoes, so i must depart_

 

He barely knew this person, but his fingers seemed to slide across the screen of his phone by themselves.

 

**Gideon**

_good luck at work_

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_well now im guaranteed to have a good day now with your blessing_

 

Gideon knew it was strange to chat so casually with a wrong number like that, but something about the way they wrote seemed inviting and familiar. It was a teenage way of thinking, but he still thought the Maker could forgive him for embracing his youth again.

* * *

Mysterious texter contacted him again that night. Gideon was in bed and was propped up against the wall with a pillow under his lower back. A copy of the _Guerrins of Ferelden_ lay face down on his lap as he moved to look at his phone.

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_i have the impression that we’ll end up talking quite often so why remain strangers?_

 

 _‘ Don’t be an idiot, Cousland, ’_ he thought to himself.

 

**Gideon**

_why not? im Gideon_

 

_‘ Why are you such an idiot, Cousland. ’_

 

**(xxx-xxx-xxxx)**

_i see. very like you from what ive gathered so far. im zevran_

 

He quickly opened up contacts and where there were just once a set of numbers, there was a name: Zevran.

 

**Gideon**

_well zevran, what has you up so late at night?_

 

**Zevran**

_my thoughts of you, of course~ in all seriousness, me and my coworker are making a long commute and im in the passenger seat, quite bored_

 

**Gideon**

_im glad i came to mind as a source of entertainment. im just lying in bad, all alone myself. cold and alone. without anybody else._

 

**Zevran**

_alas, if you only had the handsome me to keep you company_

 

**Gideon**

_well you are right now, yeah??_

 

**Zevran**

_what a charmer you are. if not for 8yftregawf_

 

**Gideon**

_what????_

 

**Zevran**

_bump in the roas and ny habd slipped_

 

Gideon laughed into the back of his free hand. Why was a text full of typos so cute to him?

 

**Gideon**

_you may want to put your phone down. im about to sleep myself_

 

**Zevran**

_swet drwna_

 

_*swt drmas_

 

_**sweet dreams_

 

Gideon had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep his laughter from waking the neighbors in the next apartment over. He felt like a new door had just blown open and his life and he’d knocked the handle off so it wouldn’t lock again.

* * *

  **Gideon**

_how do u feel about ur job?_

 

**Zevran**

_i quite enjoy it_

 

**Gideon**

_i love my job but sometimes i just_

 

**Zevran**

_workplace frustration? do tell, i share enough of mine with u_

 

**Gideon**

_a child just emailed me summer work and_

 

**Zevran**

_sub-par?_

 

**Gideon**

_i feel like h didnt even look at the instridctions!_

 

**Zevran**

_my my, your rage is showing through your typing_

 

**Gideon**

_i appreciate that he sent it in eaerly but he has to redo it_

 

**Zevran**

_im sure if u were my teacher id follow all ur instructions ;)_

 

**Gideon**

_even after i was arrested for laying my hands on a student?_

 

**Zevran**

_especially then~_

 

**Gideon**

_...i havent been flirting with a teenager who lied to me about their age and profession right_

 

**Zevran**

_no, sad for u because i was adorable. now im unfortunately 27_

 

**Gideon**

_ur still younger than me. 29_

 

**Zevran**

_older man have an allure all their own_

 

**Gideon**

_u’ve never even seen me_

 

**Zevran**

_u could change that ;) ;)_

 

Gideon stared at his phone in contemplation. He was sitting at his small kitchen table, wearing sweatpants and a mostly unbuttoned white button down. His hair was messy, his normally kempt beard starting to spread over his whole face...

‘ _Fuck it. ’_

With his camera app open and his phone held at an angle above his head, Gideon smiled as winningly as he could for a man who’d consumed nothing much besides coffee and a bagel that day.

 

**Gideon**

_1 photo sent_

There was no immediate reply from Zevran, which was a first from their month long repertoire. Maybe he was being hasty...? However, his ander did come, in the form of:

 

**Zevran**

_;)_

_1 photo sent_

 

 ** _Maker_ ** was Gideon fucked.


	2. Zevran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary from Zev's point of view, and a realization on his part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter, but if, (IF) I were to continue I'd do more from Zev's POV for sure.

Zevran was not a man who fell easily. He took his pleasures when he could and when he found them. Being a travelling instructor meant that he was rarely home. While they always made their way back to Denerim at one time or another, he never really saw it was a home, more like a place where he left most of his belongings.

But there was something oddly enticing about the man he only knew across the screen of his phone. They had only been chatting a month, but Zevran felt intimately familiar with him by this point. It helped that their first conversation was adorably awkward; Gideon had texted expecting a booty call from a handsome man he met at the bar, but left with Zevran’s number instead.

Whether an escape tactic by Gideon;s original object of affection or an honest mistake, Zevran was never so glad a stranger had texted him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t “mistakenly text” him instead of his coworker on purpose. Zevran’s greatest wish was for amusement and Gideon provided no shortage.

‘  _ Gideon. A name to the words, eh?  _ ’ he remembers thinking as he looked down in his phone in the dark car. They were driving to Highever, such a far distance, so Zevran figured he’d entertain himself with his new acquaintance. Flirting was a given, of course. Gideon had been receptive and Zevran was always more than willing to give. But when their playful jives wormed their way into Zevran’s heart he did not know.

Sometimes, they'd just chat with no purpose at all.

 

**Zevran**

_ im in redcliffie today and saw a large brown dog. made me think of u _

_ 1 photo sent _

 

**Gideon**

_ im much cuter. i saw a cat and u came to mind _

_ 1 photo sent _

 

**Zevran**

_ i cannot believe u find that cat cuter than me. i thouht was had a bond _

 

**Gideon**

_ we do but since i cant have u i can snuggle with all the kitties i want _

 

**Zevran**

_ unfaithful hound! _

 

It had shocked Zevran when he thought, ‘  _ What does Gideon’s laughter sound like? _ ’. He wasn’t interested in the usual, body type, size, height...he wanted to know about his laugh.

A good portion of their texts would be their mutual irritation at their students.

 

**Zevran**

_ this child has signed up for this class, but he does not try!!! _

 

**Gideon**

_ maybe his parents forced him? my parents made me play sports _

 

**Zevran**

_ he should be making the best of a bad situation. not knocking all the othe children to the ground bc he cannot remember the stance!! _

 

**Gideon**

_ ur adorable when ur angry zev _

 

**Zevran**

_ flattery will get you everywhere my dear. but u cannot tell me you do not get angry at ur students from time to time _

 

**Gideon**

_ of course. ur just fun to tease _

 

It was during one such instance that Zevran learned how well and truly fucked he was for Gideon through their mere month of correspondence.

 

**Zevran**   
  
_ u could change that ;) ;) _

 

It was meant to be a tease, like it always was. Yes, he was curious as to Gideon’s appearance, but they had only...

His phone pinged with the notification:

 

**Gideon**

_ 1 photo sent _

 

With mild trepidation so unlike his usual self, Zevran clicked the message and opened the image,

_ ‘ Maker above. ’ _

It took him a moment to regain his composure. ‘  _ Send a wink. Let him know you’re still there. The beat him at his own game. _ ’

With his best enticing look and the best filter at his disposal, Zevran sent a selfie back, confident he;d won the day. Until...

 

**Gideon**

_ if you were in denerim id.... _

 

Zevran’s hand flew up to his mouth, both to hid his grin and gasp of surprise.

“Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty happy with this. Does anyone have trouble keeping up with the formatting?


End file.
